Stay
by anon princess
Summary: Marceline takes a walk and accidentally hears Finn and Flame Princess's break up. She invites Finn over to her house and they start to spend more time with each other. Will Flame Princess want him back? Will Finn and Marceline get closer?
1. Chapter 1

Ok... This is my first shot at a story that doesn't suck, so... yeah. I just hope someone will enjoy this, and it's been how long since I've joined and not posted anything. I hope you will enjoy!

**This chapter has been mildly edited. I just reworded a few things, so there is no need for old readers to read it again. Thanks!**

* * *

As I floated through the forest, I started to wonder about life. I thought about what was important to me, WHO was important to me, and everything in between. Things like the simple joys in life like when I play music, or when I'm around my _friends._ My best friend in particular, Finn the Human. For some reason, I've always had fun around him. Glob, how I miss the good old days. We used to jam regularly, now I haven't seen him in months. Whenever I call their home, Jake says Finn's off with his "Lady Friend"; of whom he didn't tell me.

"I have the right to know...," I mumbled as I floated down the road, "He's my best friend for Glob's sake!" I was starting to get a little aggravated, But I kept it in.

Then I heard screaming in the distance, "**That is the last time**!" That girl seemed really angry. I also saw smoke in a clearing far away. I knew it was wrong, but I crept quite a bit closer to the scene.

"What do you mean?," replied a boy, his response was very faint. I remember his voice from somewhere...

"What do you mean? **WHAT DO YOU** **MEAN**!?," this girl was just plain furious, "That is the last time we hurt each other!"

"But, Flame Princess, I can take it..."

"No buts! I can't take it anymore! We. Are. _**OVER!,**_" the girl named "Flame Princess" screamed.

"Umm, this is just a fight, right?," said the boy in reply. Poor guy. he just got dumped with the scream method.

I was just about to walk home when someone zipped right in front of me. I was knocked over, we both where, but then I realized who the boy was.

Finn.

"Finn? Finn!," I yelled in disbelief, "What the _heck _happened to you!?" I was practically screaming. he had burns all over him and his face.

"Oh. Uh, hey Marcy... Heh heh. Didn't expect to see you here...," I knew he was hiding the fight from me.

"C'mon Hero, tell me what's wrong."

"Okay," he started. I feel like I was going to be here a while. "Well, I have been hanging with my lady friend, Flame Princess, a lot lately. She's made of fire, so we hurt each other easily. We've had fights even more now. We just had a big fight jut now, and for her it was 'the last straw'."

"That explains the burns on your face" I commented.

"Hey Finn, why don't ya' come over to my place for a change. Get each other caught up."

"Ok Marcy, I'll visit for a little." He still sounded depressed...

As we walked down the road to my house, Finn's mood didn't change. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't reply. It was like he wanted to give up on life or something. We soon arrived at my house, and Finn was still quiet.

"So, weenie, what do you want to do?" I asked him in hope he would talk to me.

"I dunno. Sitting around maybe?" He replied. I was a little angry that he wasn't his normal self.

"C'mon, don't you wanna do something fun?" I gestured towards my bass, hoping he'd catch on.

But nope. "I don't know what you mean, Marceline".

"Ok, well, tell me what you wanna do when you're ready". I'll let him think. Maybe that will help.

Then, I floated above my couch, and I started to sing a song from before the war.

"Clocks marching at the double time,"

"every dollar has become a dime,"

"Hearts breaking at the speed of sound,"

"Falling down, all around."

"Bombs lighting up the eastern sky,"

"The backroom deals and the bottom lines."

"The Earth's shaking, but we don't know why,"

"A million fires, oceans rise."

"I leave it all when I feel you near-" I cut myself off when I heard Finn sit next to me.

I heard him say, "Don't stop singing". He had that look in his eyes that I couldn't disobey. I can't believe I sang loud enough for him to hear.

So I continued, "What I'm saying is I need you here".

"Even though love never seems to last-" I paused briefly. I realized I was singing the song with meaning.

"If you think we've got a chance,"

"Stay awhile"

"Oh, you got to stay awhile"

"These days are wild,"

"So baby won't you stay awhile..." I finished at the first chorus.

"Marceline, that was pretty" Finn commented.

I blushed as I said, "T-thank you".

***  
I floated to my room, to have some private time to think things through. I kept thinking about Finn's behavior. He was so depressed about his breakup, that it made me worry. Then, he felt better when I started to sing. Does he like me? No, he just suffered a breakup! What the heck am I thinking!?I sighed. I feel I like the boy, but I don't want to admit it. I just have my head in the clouds. Wishful thinking.

I went into my bathroom to wash my face, then I headed downstairs. I saw Finn sitting on my couch, with a wide smile on his face. "Marceline, I think I want to do something now!"

"Like what?" I asked, I had a feeling it was going to be good.

"Something _fun_!"

I knew I loved him then.

* * *

YAY! I finished the chapter!Tell me what you think! What I need more of, what I need less of, what you like, and what you don't like. Tell me what fun thing you think they should do. I will continue if you guys like this enough. I feel the chapter was short, but whatever. Song is "Stay Awhile" by Ryan Star :)


	2. Chapter 2

So, looks like I posted chapter 2! Thanks for all the support! I will try to make this chapter better. Sorry about my posting time, but I just had to put this on.

To anyone who gave me ideas in what should happen: I'll put it in the story in someway(no guarantees)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Up for an adventure, m'lady?" I thought he'd never say.

"Heck yes!" I was screaming at this point.

I grabbed my bass and Finn had his fists. I put my sun hat on. I couldn't wait to do something fun and kick some monster butt. I'll talk to him about crap and maybe get closer to him. I just wanna have fun! And it's better that Jake isn't here.

"So where we going?" I asked him as we headed out.

"Umm... I haven't really thought that through".

I laughed at his response. By the time I spoke up, we where in the grasslands. "Wanna go punch that ogre over there silly?"

He nodded and charged at our opponent. I took that as a yes. I followed him a gave the ogre a large and deep cut to it's thy. Finn violently punched it everywhere. Then I kicked him in the 'boin loins' and gave him a black eye. He threw us off a few times, but I quickly recovered and gave him a hard blow. Finnaly, Finn made the final hit and knocked the ogre out. By the time we where finished with it, he had bruises and blood all over him. Finn and I make a pretty good team.

Finn was panting real hard. "That. Was. Fun!"

"I know! We pounded that fool silly!" I can't believe I don't do that more often. "I think we I need a break"

Finn plopped on the ground, "Me too".

He laid down his pack, then I picked it up. I had packed some snacks in there before we left. "Want some fudge?"

"Cool! Is it the good kind?" He stuffed some in his mouth.

"Umm... Yeah. I learned recipe a while ago".

"You mean you made this? Marcy, you are awesome!"

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it" I was surprised that he liked it(cuz I'm like a thousand years old and bad at baking).

"I can't wait to try more of your cooking!" Now that comment surprised me.

"Well I'm not that good".

"Marceline, you liar!" We both laughed furiously. Mission 'get closer to him' accomplished.

*** Let's go over to Flame Princess ***

I was hiding behind a tree, trying my best not to burn it, when I heard them laughing. Why was Finn with that undead chick? Finn is MINE, so what gave her the right to talk to him that way? She also gave him a very loving look with her bright red eyes. We had a big fight earlier today, but he has to forgive me, right?

I over heard the vampire girl talk to him, "This one time I pulled a wonderful prank on Bonnie, and her face was priceless!" I just heard them laugh as she went into details.

I felt jealousy storm over me, but I wouldn't admit it. I wanted to walk up to them, break them apart, and claim Finn for myself. But I knew I had to go out at the right time.

*** back to Marcy ***

"Sounds like the princess got it hard!"

"Yeah, she did!" it was so fun and it felt natural to talk to him. I haven't felt like this in_ years._ Then I leaned down and made myself cozy in Finn's chest. He rubbed my back, and I started to purr.

"Marceline, you sound like a cat!"

"Whatever, hero".

He laughed as he said "Well you do".

We laid there for a few minutes, that time I loved, untill Finn started to stir. Finn and I both sat up, and I asked him what was wrong.

"Oh. Well I thought I heard something burning. It was probably nothing".

*** Flame Princess again... ***

What where they doing?! "Nobody does that around Finn my watch!" I think they heard me, but it doesn't matter for what I'm gonna do now.

I stomped up to them, leaving a black trail of burnt behind me.

"Vampire, stay off of him!"

She stood up quickly and said, "The name's Marceline!"

"Ok, _Marceline,_ get out of my sight!"

"Alright, Hot Head, nobody tells me what to do!"

Before we could throw any punches, Finn bumped in, "Laides, stop fighting. And FP, we just broke up, so there is no reason for you to meddle with my life anymore".

I was dumbfounded. "What?"

"You heard me and you said it yourself. FP, We. Are. Over".

I wanted to run away, but I just said, "Okay" and slowly walked away. Then I ran. Only one thing was certain; I was going to get him back.

* * *

Dun dun dun! That chapter was better(I Think), but not long enough. Tell me what chapter you liked. Don't judge my love for fudge. I just want to leave the endings of the chapters like that. Thanks for all the help you guys! Review, tell me what u think, mo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I'm probably gonna be Posting a lot cuz it's too fun(so is getting feedback)!

Responses:

Something lost and not found: I am epic.

Guest: I'm working on it.

Maximilian Agrippa: You called me by my guest name. *snif* memories.

The Loved and Unloved: I'm sorry, but I have to take back what I said in the PM. They are never, ever, ever, getting back together! Again, I'm sorry 4 that.

So that wraps up the note! let's get the story on the road!

* * *

"What was her deal, Finn? That chick just insulted me and just ran away!"

"FP? Oh, she just gets angry like that". Wow. I feel sorry for him. He had to date her with that temper? "Yeah, she's like that, but she has a good heart. And she's innocent". I didn't like the sound of that. I actually thought I had a chance with him.

"You still like her, don't you?" Before I could let him answer, I continued, "Your breakup was probably just a big fight. You should go try and smooth things out". I could feel my eyes water. I can't believe I'm acting like this. I want him. Bad.

"Marcy, it's not like that, but if you insist... I'll go after her, then go back home".

"Bye, Finn".

"Bye". And that was the last I heard of him that day.

Then I walked home. Was all we did earlier for nothing? When I got home I started to play some songs... Sad songs...

*** FP... ***

"Flame Princess!" Again, he was chasing after me. "Wait up!"

"What is it, Finn?"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry, and to smooth things up". Yes! He's coming back to me!

"Ok, apology accepted. I guess I owe you an apology too".

"Mathematical! I'm glad we can still be friends!" Wait, what?! Friends!? Just friends?!. "Bye, Flame Princess!"

He ran towards his home then, for reasons I didn't know. But I don't care. I was still gonna get him back.

*** Finn ***

I was so happy! Flame Princess and I are still friends! But what am I going to do about Marceline? She seemed a little mad earlier. I ran up to the lush green hill where Marcy and I where sitting, and I found a note there. It read,

_Dear Finn,_

I'm sorry about what happened earlier. If you wanna jam sometime, or tell me about what happened with Flame Princess, call me or come over. I had fun with you today.

Love,

Marceline

When I finished reading the note I started towards Marcy's place. Maybe I should see her... I thought about the fun I had today and how I felt, different. Like how I felt with FP, just, more alive and real.

When I finally got to Marceline's cave, I could faintly hear music from inside. I crept inside her house to hear the music get louder. I went over to her stairs, and I could make out what she was saying.

"I'm gonna sing a song, prewar, that fits with my problem. I know that It's weird for me to like a guy like this... So, here I go". Personally, I couldn't wait to hear her sing. But what's this about her liking a guy?

She started playing a guitar and sang, "_Finn _looks at me"

"I fake a smile so he won't see"

"That I want and I'm needing"

"Everything that we should be" Holy crap. She likes ME.

*** Marceline ***

Poor me. I even changed the lyrics to my liking. I didn't change them much, but it would be pretty weird if I was singing about Drew wouldn't it? My heart really aches doesn't it?

"I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about"

"And she's got everything that I have to live without!" Why her? I have always been there for Finn. So why not come to me.

I paused shortly, then continued, "Finn talks to me"

"I laugh 'cause it's just so funny"

"And I can't even see anyone when he's with me"

"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right"

"I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night" Or day. Whenever I sleep.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar"

"The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star"

"He's the song in the car" there aren't any cars anymore.

"I keep singing, don't know why I do" I don't know why I like him. He's just so, Finn. So him, and I like that.

"Finn walks by me"

"Can he tell that I can't breathe?" Do I even need to breathe? I do anyway, and it makes me feel living.

"And there he goes, so perfectly"

"The kind of flawless I wish I could be"

"She better hold him tight, give him all her love" She better. And she should love him for all he's got. For she's so lucky.

"Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause" I wouldn't dare take him for granted. I'd cherish him every day.

*** Back to Finn ***

I couldn't believe what she was singing. She sang that song like she truly ment it. She was singing to me from far away, yet she didn't know I was so close to her.

I caught back up from where she was singing, "So I drive home alone"

"As I turn out the light"

"I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight"

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar"

"The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart" I really mean that much to her? I would never want to hurt her...

"He's the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do"

"He's the time taken up, but there's never enough"

"And he's all that I need to fall into..." 'Into what?' I wondered.

"Finn looks at me"

"I fake a smile so he won't -, She cut off and sang with enthusiasm, "See" And with that, I could see tears rolling down her guitar...

* * *

Ooo! So did u like? I would have posted this yesterday, but I wasn't quite done. I'm working on chapter 4, and I hope to get that out tomorrow. still short. Me and my writing disabilities. Thanks for the support! Song by Taylor Swift(teardrops on my guitar). Review, fave, follow, mo


	4. Chapter 4

Looks like I posted chapter 4! I'm sorry I couldn't post it sooner. I thank all of you for the praise and 1,000 views! I am female

On with the story!

* * *

"Marceline, I didn't know..." I said as quietly as I could. It was true. I didn't know the vampire queen liked me.

I was so deep in thought in till I heard Marceline say, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

I got that same feeling I did when I was hiding in Marcy's closet. I knew I had to get out fast. She was singing some pretty secret stuff in there; who knows what she'll do if she knew I heard. I have hidden in her closet before and she didn't get mad, but she also didn't know I saw her naked...

Then I heard her her say from upstairs, "Oh Schwabl, it was only you!" Thank Glob she didn't think it was me!

I could hear her play with her white zombie poodle in her room right now. I heard her say, "Uhh... Stop licking my face!" I laughed softly. It used to surprise me how she cared for that little dog, but not anymore. I know about her feelings...

*** Marceline ***

Playing with Schwabl really helped lighten my mood. Even the slobber all over me didn't feel as bad. I still couldn't stop thinking about Finn though. I wondered if he made up with FP, and is happily with her now. Or if he was at home with his canine brother. Then I head noises from downstairs, like the slow creaking of a door. "Who's there?" I asked the room. I herd no reply. So I floated downstairs, and I was bewildered about what I saw. I saw Finn the human trying to creep out my door.

"Finn what the heck are you doing here?" I was frantic with questions, "Did you here everything?"

"Yes m'lady. I did" he said rather calmly. I was blushing furiously(to a vampire's extent) and was very embarrassed.

"So you heard my secret?" He didn't reply, but he did stand on his tip toes, and leaned up to me. Then he planted a passionate kiss on my cold, dead lips. I felt warmer then, more alive, and more human just because of that kiss.

And I took that moment as a yes.

*** What FP was doing during those, events. ***

I headed over to the candy castle, to ask Princess Bubblegum for advice. I brought Flambo along with me to "flame shield" everything I touch.

"Y'know, princess, it isn't easy fire proofing everything you touch" He was constantly chanting spells and spitting everywhere.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy" I said sternly. I just wanted things to go my way. Flambo just frowned. The candy sidewalks became a blue carpet as we walked through the candy kingdom. Candy people looked at us like we where crazy, but again, I didn't care.

"We are here," I said as I gazed upon the candy castle. I looked up the 'wizard's steps' to find the exact pink princess I was looking for. "This way Flambo," I said as I gestured towards the castle gates. We walked through them with ease, but the banana guards gave us weird looks. We continued walking through the castle in till we made it to Princess Bubblegum's room.

"Hello, Princess! Are you here?," I asked as I knocked the door.

"Hell-o! Come on in!" I heard the princess say from behind the door.

I entered, to see a surprised Bubblegum in my presence. "FP, what do you want?," She asked in a harsh tone. I could tell she didn't want to see me.

"I came here for advice," I said. It surprised her.

It also surprised Flambo, "You came here for advice?" He looked at me weirdly.

"So what kind of advice do you want? Let me guess, you screwed up with Finn," She said knowingly. That mind reader! "I can tell I'm right from the look in your eyes" Now this girl was crazy.

"Yes that's what I want advice for. I accidentally broke up with Finn, and now he's hanging out with some other girl. I don't think they're dating, but anyway, her name is Marceline. I thought you might know her," I explained.

"Marceline? The vampire queen? C'mon, Finn, not her!" I see she was mad at this, too. She had a 5-minute temper tantrum, but she managed to say, "I have an idea. I'll throw a big party next week. Everyone in Ooo will be invited, and Finn will be invited. You and Finn will both be there, and you two can bond back".

I had suspicions, "Wait you said everyone in Ooo, so does that mean Marceline will be there?"

She replied, "Yes! She will! I want to see how you kids will react! See you then!" She slammed the door on me then, and Flambo and I headed down the castle.

"Flambo, I hope this works..." I worked up a devilish grin.

* * *

Chapter 4! I know you Finnceline people liked this chapter... :D look out for chapter 5! Review, fave, follow, mo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I am so sorry about the delay! I had a bit of mind block this week. enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Do you think I sold that correctly, Peppermint Butler?" I asked him, wondering if what I've done is right.

"Princess, I know nothing about your secret plan. Would you like a mocha?" He asked. I could use some coffee.

"Yes, Peppermint Butler, I'll have a cup. Extra chocolate please," I said as I watched him leave the room. I was glad he left, because I needed some spare time to think. 'So how am I going to plan this out?' I asked myself as I got ready at my pink desk. I turned out the lights, turned on a lamp, and pulled out some paper.

'So I know who I'm inviting, but what things will be at this party? I'm thinking a snack bar, dance floor, and maybe a bar...' I think that's a good start. 'A stage and microphone shal suffice...' My thoughts bobbled around in my head.

"I'm here with your coffee, mistress," Peppermint Butler said as he entered the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Peppermint," I said, then I took a sip of my drink.

"You're welcome, Princess," he said and left the room.

I got back to my train of thought, 'So I should probably send invitations soon...'

*** back to what Marceline was doing last time we saw her...***

I pulled away slowly, but I was the first one to do so. I was so surprised by his weird behavior. Does he really like me that way? I haven't been kissed that way for many years. It's almost like I forgot the feeling. But not completely.

"So, Marcy, do you want me to go?," Finn asked.

"What? No, no! Don't, go. Stay with me," I said. I could tell I was blushing again.

"I'm sorry Marceline, but I have to go. Before people wonder where I am," Finn said as he left the room, "I'll see you later Marceline".

I ran to the door, but when I got there it was closed. I put my fist on the door and sighed, "don't go".

"Don't leave me..."

*** back 2 Finn ***

I felt guilty as I left her door. I felt like she needed me then, and she needed help like when she helped me. Nevertheless, I headed home. Jake will wonder where I've been, and I should see him. I was outside my house in the grasslands when the guilt went away.

"Finn! There you are bro! Me and Beemo have been worried sick! Where have you been?" Jake asked me.

"Well, yesterday I went to see FP, and we broke up-,"

Jake cut me off, "YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah, we broke up. After we broke up, I went to Marceline's place. Then we did some adventuring-"

Jake cut me off again, "So you saw Marceline today?" I couldn't tell if the look on his face was a dirty 'you-like-her look' or disgust.

"So I saw her today. Right after we beat up an ogre FP came up and told Marceline 'Vampire, stay off of him! He's Mine!' Glob, that was annoying. After that, I made back with FP-"

"So you two are back together?" Jake asked.

"NO! We are friends. After I made up with her, I went over to Marcy's, and, stuff happened" I explained.

"What did you two do?," He said in a dirty way. His eyes where staring into my soul... "I can tell you did somthin' by the look on your face. He-he, tier 2 maybe?"

"WHAT, NO!" I screamed.

"Just come in for dinner. I'm not mad, even though she isn't my favorite one..." He said as he stretched towards the front door.

I knew it was going to be a long night...

*** Jake ***

I always found it funny how Finn was with the ladies. But I will say this, if Marceline can't get along with him, no girl can. I'm not that fond of her, for Finn's GF, but if they're happy... And I don't even know they're dating, but I know what's up with my bro.

"Hey, Beemo! Finn's home!" I called out to Beemo.

"Yay!," Beemo exclaimed, and ran to the door, just to find me, "where's Finn?"

"Right here!," Finn said as he came through the door.

"I've already fixed dinner," Beemo said in his electronic voice, "C'mon boys!"

Finn and Beemo ran up the stairs and into the kitchen, while I stayed in the living room. I picked up the phone dialed a number, "Hello?"

"Lady! You're using your translator?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jake, I am. It works really well," she replied.

"Oh yeah! Can you and the pups come over for dinner?," I asked.

"Yes, Jake, we'll come over soon! Bye" Then she hung up.

"Now I need to call someone else..." I picked up the phone again, and dialed a number...

* * *

So who is he gonna call... I know you can guess... MAYBE. Hope you liked! Review, follow, fave, mo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I'm sorry for the chapter delay! Just today I decided to get off my lazy butt and write this. Even though I'm still being lazy, but productive. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I was going to play a song, but my phone rang. "Hello?"

I heard Jake on the other end, "Oh hey Marceline! I want to ask you something".

"Okay. What?"

"Marceline, I wanted to ask you if you wanna come over for dinner tonight. Finn will be there". Is he bribing me with Finn?

I was a little mad, "do you have food I will eat? Is this a party? 'Cuz I don't have much time".

"For the first question, yes. For the second, no, but my family will be there. Just," Jake sighed. "Finn talked about seeing you today, and, I think you make him happy," Jake said seriously.

My mood lightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, girl. Now go get in your best outfit, and get your best girly dreams from your little vampire brain ready. Umm, I guess I'll see you there". I couldn't believe what Jake just said.

"Yes! I'll be there!" Once I realized how(and what) I said, I fixed my words quickly(and with less enthusiasm) "Oh, uh, right. I'll be there".

"Great! So I'll see you soon! Bye!"

After Jake hung up, I swiftly floated to my room to get ready. I ran to my closet, to pick out something to wear. Right when I opened the door, I found a dress I had been saving for a special occasion. The dress wasn't long, but not too short. It was black with a red ribbon at the waist. I was a little worried about wearing "too much", but I felt like I needed to look good sometimes.

Right when I was about to leave, I heard a knock on my door. I floated to my door, and I opened it. No one was there, but an envelope was on my door mat. I picked it up and went inside. I opened it, and I was surprised what it said. It read in pink "pretty" pink print,

You're invited!

You're invited to some random party at the candy kingdom! The party starts at 8:00 PM on Saturday at the candy castle. FINN WILL BE THERE!

Love,

Princess Bubblegum

Oh my Glob. This princess is a sad woman. I didn't exactly know if I wanted to go to the party or not. I decided "no" at the moment, but I might go just to prank Bonnibel or something. I left my mail on my counter, and headed out the door.

When I knocked on Finn's door in the grasslands, I was greeted by Jake and Lady Rainicorn. Jake said hello, "Oh hey Marceline! We've been waiting for you! Well except for Finn and the pups, we didn't tell them you where coming".

Finn came into the room. "Hey Jake! Who's at... The... Door..." Finn obviously didn't expect to see me here. "Wow, Marceline! You look great!"

"Thanks, Finn! So, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, we have a whole feast ready. We have sausage, red velvet cake, gourmet puppy food, steak, and we have other stuff," Jake explained.

Before he could say anymore, in came the puppies. "Daddy! Who is that lady?" TV asked. The puppies where so cute scrambling around my feet. One puppy used it's rainicorn powers to fly on my head.

"Pups, this is Marceline. She will be eating dinner with us," Jake replied. The puppies smiled then ran upstairs. Soon, we all followed them. When I reached the dining room, I was impressed by the array of food on the table. There was even a bowl full of red apples for me. At the table, I sat next to Finn, and Finn sat next to Jake. On the other side of the table, Lady Rainicon sat down and stretched out her body so her puppies could sit on her. Beemo just sat in the middle of the table.

Then we heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it!," Viola exclaimed. We herd the pit-pat of her tiny feet for awhile, in till she stopped. We could hear the door open then close. Then Viola returned and said, "It's a letter for uncle Finn!"

She handed it to him. "Thanks, Viola! I wonder what it could be..." Finn opened the envelope to find yet another invite. "Huh. It's an invitation from PB! It's to a party on Saturday," Finn said.

"I got an invitation similar to that one before I left my house," I commented. I thought Bonnie would have told him face to face. Since my invite said, 'Finn will be there'.

"Weird. Was yours for the same party?," Finn asked.

"That's what I meant by 'similar''.

"So, I guess I'll see you there, Marceline".

"I guess I could go," I said, "Y'know, that invite is for you AND Jake. So I'll be seeing both of you there". There was no reply. "Let's just eat, okay?". There wasn't much more talk for the rest of dinner. In till desert.

"Daddy, can we have dessert yet?," Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah...". Jake got up and stretched over to the oven. He pulled out two cakes, one vanilla, one red velvet. Once Jake placed them on the table, the puppies mauled the vanilla cake. I took a slice of red velvet cake, and drained the red from it.

Finn ate his slice of cake quickly too, and asked for mine. I forced a smile. "Yes, you can have mine".

*** To Bubblegum ***

"Okay. So I sent out all the invitations. Now what do I have to do, Peppermint Butler?," I asked.

"You still have to set the party up, Princess. Don't forget, the party's on Saturday, you still have time," He replied.

"You're right, Peppermint Butler. You're right".

* * *

And that's chapter 6. I'm sorry if updating the chapters caused trouble. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Thank all you wonderful people for reading! Review, fave, follow, mo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! I finally finished this chapter. I decided I would reply to reviews(like I should have in the past). The Nephilim King Michael helped me with ideas for this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I was still at Finn's house even after Jake's kids and Lady Rainicorn left. The puppies were getting tired, so Lady took them home. I find it funny how jake lives in a different home than his kids.

"Hey, Finn,".

"Yeah."

"Can I stay here for the night?," I asked him.

"Okay. Well I'll be in my room. You can do whatever vampires do at night," Finn said before heading up the stairs. I stayed in the living room after he was gone, and turned on "Heat Signature". I was actually a little bored during the movie, which was weird for me. I was slowly falling asleep, so I was glad when I heard sounds from the roof that I could check out.

*** on the roof(AKA, to Finn) ***

I couldn't sleep, so I headed to the roof. It was a warm summer night, and it was pleasant being out here. I could see the faint, distant, lights of the Candy Kingdom. I could see the cold, blue, Ice mountains shine in the moonlight. And last but not least, I saw the red mountains and caverns that Marceline called "home". Jake was fast asleep, and Marceline was downstairs, probably watching TV. Beemo has been shut down for the night. I thought about life while I was up there. I felt so stupid at the time, too.

I JUST came to the realization that Marceline was my girlfriend. FP was, too, but I felt like this was a bit different. I just couldn't explain.

At one point in time, I started to sing,

**I'm at war and they**

**Try to pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith**

**As I'm slippin' from your arms.**

I heard a feminine voice behind me continue singing,

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast _

_You breathe into me at last!_

I continued to sing,

**I'm awake! I'm alive!**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now! It's my time**

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**Here! **_Right here_

**Right now! **_Right now_

_I'll stand my ground, and never back down_

**I know what I believe inside,**

**I'm awake and I'm alive!**

I turned around to see the vampire queen who was singing with me. She was floating above me with a smile on her face. "Y'know, I can't get enough of your voice," I said to her.

She just smiled and said, "Thank you, and," she paused for a moment, "I know". She snuggled up to me, and closed her eyes.

I asked my stupid question then, "Hey Marceline, are we dating?"

She just laughed softly and nodded.

*** In a nearby spying place where two girls are hiding... ***

Meanwhile, PB and I where spying on Finn and Marceline. We where hiding in Finn and Jake's well. Princess Bubblegum didn't say why we where here, but I'm sure I was just the torch to keep the well lit. I asked Bubblegum, "Hey, what are they doing up there?".

"They're just cuddling, and talking about something. Bleh".

"Anything else?," I asked her in return. She gave me a dirty look, but I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, we might as well get going," PB said as she stepped out of the well. I followed her.

"Won't they notice us?" I asked her.

"No, they are too focused on each other," PB explained, "We need to get to the Candy Kingdom anyway". When she finished, I looked up to the roof. Finn and Marceline where doing exactly what Princess Bubblegum had said. I felt envy surge through me, and I thought about how Finn did those things with me.

As we headed to the Candy Kingdom we didn't talk, untill we got into PB's bedroom.

She started to speak, "Flame Princess, this party isn't just for your benefit. For my complete plan to work".

"Ok, Princess, so, what is your plan?"

"Well, you want Finn, right? Well, I want his partner".

"What?! You never ever even dated her! I thought you wanted Finn from me!" I screamed at her.

"No, I never wanted Finn from you. I just like Marceline, and I want her to like me-".

I cut Bubblegum off before she could say anymore, "If she liked you, she would have came to you! But if it's what it takes for me to get Finn," I paused as I shook her hand(I could hear the sizzle), "I'll do it."

* * *

So that was chapter 7. Review and I will reply. Song used was "Awake and Alive" by Skillet. Song was suggested by the guy who gave me ideas for this chapter. Review, Fave, follow, mo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter! If you're wondering, the day at the beginning of this chapter is Thursday. Enjoy!

* * *

PB and I where discussing her plan when Peppermint Butler entered the room. Before he came in, PB had talked about how the main thing was to get Finn and Marceline mad at each other. "If they don't want to be around one another, my plan will just fall into place". She even had many plans to get them mad in the first place. It was also fun to criticize every stupid word she said.

Back to Peppermint Butler, "Princess, there is someone here to see you". After he spoke, a familiar yellow dog stepped into the room.

"Jake! It's nice to see you!," The pink princess said, "But shouldn't you be asleep at this hour?" I could tell Jake was very tired.

"Princess, we need to talk in private".

"Ok, Jake. See you later, Flame Princess".

*** To Bubblegum... ***

"So what do you want to talk about, Jake?" I asked with concern.

"Well, I'm just worried about Finn dating Marceline," Jake said, "Have you heard about that?"

"Yes, I heard the news from Flame Princess herself."

"Okay. I'm just worried that Marceline might not be the best girl for him. They seem to make each other happy, but the have a BIG age difference-."

I cut him off, "Unless Marceline is dating someone 1,000 years old, she'll have an age difference on anybody." I thought about what I said for a moment. Here I am, talking about age differences, when I want to date the vampire queen. Marceline's age is equivalent to 18, though, the same as mine.

"Like I was saying, I also fear Marceline might turn on Finn, and break his heart. He's already been through enough. What I came here for is advice, can you help me out?" Jake explained.

"The party two days from now should fix the problem. Don't forget to come! Also, trust Finn a bit more. BYE JAKE!" I stuffed Jake out of my room I just hope he won't suspect anything.

"Alright, Flame Princess, what where we talking about?"

*** to Marceline (finally) ***

Finn and I headed back into the tree house over 30 minutes ago. He was fast asleep in bed, while I was floating on his couch. It wasn't long until I accidentally fell asleep.

*** in her dream ***

_I was kneeling in front of a dungeon, with Finn at my knees . I was wearing a grey cloak, and I looked like I was fighting something recently. The bright sun was shining, too. The dungeon behind me looked very evil, with a entrance made of rocks, and covered in spider webs. Finn looked older, much older, at age 18. He didn't have his white bear hat anymore, and was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He had his red demon-blood sword beside him. Finn was also "passed out"._

_I was shouting, "Finn! Finn! Please wake up! Don't leave me!" I could see a couple of tears fall down my cheek, but they dried up quickly when Finn coughed and sat up. Relief flowed all over my face._

_Finn said in a hoarse voice, "hey, Marceline."_

_"You're okay! But, I saw this witch, in that dungeon, that cast a spell on you. Should we go see Princess Bubblegum?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, we should."_

*** Real world (it's Friday now) ***

I woke up in the morning, with Finn sitting in a chair beside me. I felt blankets on top of me, I assume Finn put them there. I sensed that it was bright outside, but all the windows were blocked so the sun won't hurt me. Finn was sipping a mug of hot coffee - hazelnut coffee, I assumed.

"Good morning, Marcy" Finn said.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Not well. I woke up at 2:00, and couldn't go back to sleep. And I came down here to see you asleep, so I waited for you to wake up."

"Oh. I had a weird dream last night. You where there, and I was, too. You where 18, and under some kind of curse or some thing. Do you think I had a vision last night?" I said quickly. I started to doubt telling him about my dream.

"Whoa, slow down! I dunno, anything is possible." Finn said, "it would be cool if you DID have a vision! I can't wait for it to happen!" He had that look on his face like he was going on some made-up adventure of his.

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment, "Where is Jake?

"I don't know, Marceline, but I think he left at night." Finn explained. I still thought my experience last night...

* * *

That was the chapter. Please tell me what you think about Marceline's dream/vision. Expect my PMs, and I'm sorry if I didn't get to you last time! As always, review, fave, follow, mo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

* * *

The rest of day went by rather quickly. There was no sign of Jake for the day, but Finn and I had plenty to do. We explored a couple of dungeons, saved the fluffy people from a troll, and went fishing outside my cave. Right now, we are eating lunch in a sunny, green field. I packed apples, strawberries, and red wine for me. I packed sandwiches, fudge, and cherry soda for Finn.

"I'm so pooped from adventuring all day! What did you pack?" Finn asked. I didn't reply, instead, I just handed him his food. He looked happy when I gave him his meal. "Wow! This looks delicious! Thank you!."

"No problem." I replied.

"So, Finn paused to chew, "are you coming to the party tomorrow? I would like to see you there."

"Yeah, I'll go. I promised you I would! It'll be fun pranking Bonnibel or something. Do party stuff." I replied. I thought about the party for a second. I had a shady suspicion that Princess Bubblegum was up to something fishy, but I don't know exactly what. I already knew that she wrote my invitation by hand, and that Finn's was typed. I had a feeling that, aside from mine, the rest of the party invitations were the same. I could only wonder why...

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I want to go home. You can come with me if you'd like." I stood up for a second, to stretch, then sat back down. "I'm going to finish eating first."

"Ok. We can jam out at your place."

We headed over to my house, running our mouths along the way. Finn couldn't stop talking about his adventures, wich I find adorable. Because we talked so much (and we where on foot), we arrived at my house at 10:00. "

"I'll stay in the living room while you get ready" Finn said.

Once I was in my house, I flew to my room and grabbed my bass. I entered my living room again to see Finn sitting on the floor, instead of my couch. "Do you need an instrument?" I asked Finn.

"No, I'll just sing with you."

"Ok." and with that, I sat on the floor, and started to play a song.

Finn started to sing along,

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, You don't feel me here anymore"

I started to sing,

_ "The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

We both sang,

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You're gone away

You don't feel me here anymore"

"Nice song, Fi-" I was cut off by Finn snoring on my shoulder. He must have been tired from a whole day of adventuring. It took me awhile, but I fell asleep right there with him.

*** the next morning ***

I woke up to see the vampire queen sound asleep beside me. She looked so peaceful leaning up against me. I didn't want to wake her up, but she woke up anyway. "Happy Saturday, Marcy!" She smiled, then tried to go back to sleep. "C'mon! Wake up! You're suposed to be nocturnal!"

"Skrew that!" She looked at a clock, "It's 3 AM! Just let me sleep!" I laughed at her response. She soon fell asleep again, and I carried her to her bed. I wrote a note, and left it by her bass. Then I left her house for home.

*** Four Hours later ***

I woke up and checked the digital clock in my room. It read 7:03 AM. I got out of bed, and headed downstairs. I noticed A note by my guitar. It read,

Marcy,

By the time you read this, I will be at home by now. If you need me call me. Party's tonight.

Love, Finn

I assumed Finn put me to bed before he left. I wondered what he was doing now...

* * *

Tell me what you think! The song I used was Broken (by Seether and Amy Lee), suggested by The Nephilim King Michael. I will except requests for songs the characters will sing, just can you pm me the requests? Tell me what song and what character will sing it. Thanks! Expect My pms (sometime), review, mo


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10! Looks like I finally got it up! To everyone, Finnceline all the way :3. Enjoy!

* * *

I changed my clothes, then decided to go over to Finn's house. I put on my sun hat, then started my to the grasslands. It was a warm summer day at about 90 degrees. It was a windy day, and it was pleasant seeing the grass and flowers blow in the wind. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, with white clouds like cotton balls floating in the sky. I love warm, sunny days like this because it's the closest thing I get to standing in the sunlight.

It wasn't long before I arrived at Finn and Jake's treehouse. I knocked on the door to see a joyful Finn open it. "Marceline!"

"Hey, hero. I missed you." I said, then planted a small kiss on Finn's lips.

After we broke apart, Finn flushed bright red. "I missed you too," Finn said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake across the room with a blank "poo brain" look on his face. But in his eyes, I saw a look of disapproval. I scooted away from Finn, then called out to Jake, "Hey, Jake! Where you going?"

"Oh, uh... I'm just going into the kitchen..." Jake said as he slipped into the kitchen. I felt like something was very wrong with Jake today.

A little computer popped up around my ankles. "Who wants to play video games?!" Beemo said.

"I do!" Finn exclaimed. Finn plopped onto his couch, and gestured for me to sit beside him. I did. Then Beemo turned on a two-player game for Finn and I to play. I remember that we played that game for about three hours strait. Or more. Finn beat me the same amount of times as I beat him. When we where in the middle of a round, Jake called Finn to talk with him in private. I told Finn that I was going home, and for him to pick me up at 7:30. As I left Finn and Jake's home, I wondered why Jake wanted to talk to Finn like that...

*** back in the treehouse ***

I walked into the kitchen and asked Jake, "so what did you want to talk about?" I still wondered why Marceline had to leave. I wished I could sit on my couch, and play video games with my girlfriend all day, even if she beat me every time.

"Well," Jake started. He sighed. He looked up at me and said, "Finn, I don't think you should be seeing Marceline anymore."

"Why?!" I exclaimed. I was so surprised by his words. Even though Jake was petrified of Marceline in the past, I know that he got over his fear. So why is he having problems about us dating?

"Well, I don't know if I can trust her that way. You two have been seeing each other for long periods of time at night, and I don't know what Marcy's done or planning. And she is so much older than you..." Jake explained.

"Who cares! Nothing has happened between us and we make each other happy! Why does it matter? Maybe you should stop fooling around with my love life!" I screamed at him. And with that, I stormed up to my room. When I got up there, I felt like I was too hard on Jake. But I was still so angry with him. But nothing could hide the guilt.

It wasn't until 6:00 when I traveled downstairs. I saw no sign of Jake so I assumed that he went over to Lady's. I decided to get ready, and head over to Marceline's.

*** in her cave ***

I was so nervous right now. I wanted to look beautiful, but I don't want to over do it. I picked out a dress. My clock read 7:25 PM. I took a deep breath. everything will be fine. I brushed my hair real quick, and heard my doorbell ring.

I opened my door to find Finn at my door. He was dressed in a suit and tie, with his white bear hat off. He had his golden blonde hair cut simi-short. "Finn you look great!" I commented.

"Thank you! You do, too," he said. I was wearing the dress I wore when he became my "henchman". "So, are you ready to head to the Candy Kingdom, m'lady?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I took his hand.

*** at the candy castle ***

I stood by Princess Bubblegum, checking through the list. "So the only people that aren't here are Finn and Marceline." I said.

"Yeah, Flame Princess. The only people missing are our secret guests of honor." She was right. Even Jake, Beemo, and Ice King where all here. "And here they come." In through the castle gates came Finn and Marceline holding hands. After the walked (floated) in, the doors closed right behind them.

Once everyone was corralled and quiet, PB announced on stage, "Hello everyone and thank you all for coming! I have the stage ready for anyone who wants to use it, and the bar over there is open. Don't let Cinnimon Bun get too tipsy." I heard a few laughs from around the room at her last comment as Cinnimon Bun played in the fruit punch.

I saw Marceline shove Princess Bubblegum off the stage and shout into the microphone, "let's get this party started!"

* * *

Tell me what you thought of that chapter! Requests are still open! PMs please! Review, follow, mo :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! I'm sorry for not updating in forever! I understand if you have dire hatred for my guts!

* * *

**Stay**

**Chapter 11**

The first thing I did at the party was head straight to the bar. I was the first on there, too. I ordered, "one pina colada. Dyed red please." I was given a small weird look from the bar tender, but it was shrugged off.

The bar looked like it came from Hawaii, but was forged in pink. It was decorated in small wrapped candies instead of seashells. There was a menu hung above my head.

Right after my cocktail was served, a familiar yellow dog sat down beside me. I smiled at him then looked around the room. In the corner, I saw Finn talking with Bonnie, about Glob knows what. She didn't bother me at all with him. She even said in the past, "no, Finn's not the one I'm after. Someone else is..." I saw them end their conversation, then Bonnie headed to her lab with Flame Princess.

"Weird...," I mumbled to myself.

Lady Rainicorn sat beside of Jake, who ordered a beer. "Hey, Marceline, I need to talk to you," Jake started.

"About what, Jake?" I asked in reply.

Apparently, Lady Rainicorn had heard the beginning of our conversation (who was also wearing her translator), and said, "ugh, Jake don't start this conversation with her! Look where it got you with Finn! I think they're perfectly fine!"

"But Lady, the conversation has already started! And this is for the best, y'know!," Jake said. It was entertaining seeing them fight like that. I took a sip of my drink.

Lady stopped the argument by shoving Jake away from the bar. "Sorry about that, Marceline!," she said as they left.

"Lady! MY BEER!," Jake shouted. I couldn't help but wonder about what they where talking about. All I know is that if Jake made Finn angry at him, it must have been bad.

*** PB... ***

I was in my lab, talking with FP about our plan, where no one would hear us. "So how do you plan on starting this plan of yours?," Flame Princess started.

"I was thinking about breaking them up first, then, we can make our moves. I was thinking that we could cause chaos using these," I said, holding up two glass test-tubes, that contain invisibility potions. They shined bright blue.

She stared at them for a while, until I told her what the where. She smirked devilishly. "Do you have any other elixirs that could help us?," she asked me. I nodded, showing her two more potions, one dark green, one bright yellow. They both fizzed furiously.

"This green elixir makes fire feel like flesh," I said.

FP immediately spoke up, "What do we need that one for?" She gave me a weird look.

"If you try to touch someone, they will automatically know it's you because you are made of fire. And I didn't take the liberty of inviting any more fire elementals" (it said on the invite in very small print).

"The yellow potion is for making pure discord." FP looked at me weirdly then I said, "which means chaos. I'm not really sure what this one does, but I think it can help us somehow, " I paused for a moment to see that Flame Princess was pleased with this.

"We should use the blue and green potions first, and the yellow one will end it all," I said.

"Also, don't say a word or make a sound when you are invisible. You don't want to blow your cover." I handed her her potions, then she drank them. She said that they tasted bitter. Before we left my lab, I checked to make sure it was empty. Then I locked the yellow potion in a safe (I didn't want anything to go wrong), and locked the door behind me. I, too, drank my potions, and Flame Princess and I headed downstairs, completely unseen.

*** downstairs with Finn ***

Soon after PB left my table, Jake and LR met me there. I was still in some guilt about yelling at Jake earlier. I've never really yelled at him like that before. But I don't want to lose Marcy like Jake doesn't want to lose Lady.

"Look, dude, I want to say I'm sorry," Jake said to me, "I guess you two should be fine..."

"Thanks, man. I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier," I said.

"It's OK."

Next thing I knew, Marceline was standing beside our table; holing a glass of red wine in one hand. "So what are you *hic* guys *hic* doing over here?" Marceline said. Jake, Lady, and I all had blank looks on our faces. Marceline looked like he might fall over. Sigh. My drunk little girlfriend... "What, did you see someone die or something? Ha ha..."

Jake gave me that "my apology just expired" look.

Shoot.

* * *

So that was the chapter! I'd like to hear from everyone what you truly think. Trust me, I can take some poop on my stories. Not literally... I would also appreciate story suggestions. And remember that I will reply to you all in some shape or form. I got time for dat! Thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews, PMs, follows, and favorites! I will still continue! Thank you!


End file.
